BOY
by Flamingori
Summary: Un muchacho, un niño, un crío, un hombre, ¿acaso es posible definir a Tony Stark?


**Título:** BOY.

 **Fandom:** Marvel CU (Cinematic Universe).

 **Pareja:** Stony.

 **Género:** romance un tanto agridulce _(¿acaso es esto un género?)._

 **Advertencias:** ninguna.

 **Notas:** éste es mi primer Stony, no me matéis.

 **Notas (2):** la idea llegó a mí escuchando Love, de Tilka. Lo importante de la canción es su continuo _"I'm in love with the boy",_ ésa es, básicamente, la trama de este escrito.

 **Notas (3):** si tuviera que situarlo en la línea temporal, diría que está muy próximo a La Era de Ultrón.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta breve historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Stan Lee y los señores de Marvel que hayan contribuido en su creación. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, sin ánimo de lucro, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

* * *

.

.

.

 **BOY** : _noun_

BrE & NAmE: /bɔɪ/

[countable] a male child or a young male person.

Si buscas la palabra _boy_ en un diccionario, ésa es la primera entrada que aparece, la del significado más extendido —aunque has comprobado que el resto de definiciones siguen la misma línea—, así que no había forma alguna de incrustar a Tony Stark en ella, en ninguna de ellas. Y, sin embargo, así era, porque Stark es poco más que un muchacho a tu lado. Un niño, un crío, de casi 40 años.

Es un muchacho que se emociona con la tecnología, un niño que aún llora la muerte de sus padres, y un crío que se enfada cuando algo no sale de acuerdo a sus planes, todo a la vez, ¿no es asombroso que también fuera un hombre dispuesto a sacrificarse a sí mismo por el bien de la humanidad? Estos contrastes tan extremos componen al joven Stark —sólo "joven" cuando se compara contigo y tus más de 80 años—.

Te sorprendes cuando sientes unos brazos rodearte desde la espalda, o al menos lo intentan, no es un abrazo, es una medición. El dueño de esos brazos cuenta en voz alta deslizando sus manos de tu omóplato derecho al izquierdo, sólo el propio Tony sabía qué andaría haciendo. Como mismo llega, se marcha, y regresa al sillón donde antes estaba sentado, recoge un bloc de notas en el cual dibuja… algo. Le sigues para descubrir qué es, no vas a negarlo, tienes curiosidad. Te inclinas un poco a su lado, lo suficiente como para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y mirar el lápiz volando de un lado a otro del papel.

—¿Qué haces? —optas por preguntar, no entiendes esa interminable lista de números y operaciones.

—Calcular el ancho de tu espalda y la cantidad de metal necesaria para cubrirla, entre otras cosas —incluso sin despegar la vista del papel puede sentir tu mirada confundida—. Los tiempos están cambiando, Capitán, necesitas más protección que un escudo.

—Confío bastante en el vibranium.

—Que haya funcionado hasta ahora no significa que siga funcionando más adelante. Estira el brazo —obedeces y sus dedos vuelven a dar pequeños saltitos desde tu hombro hasta tu muñeca, sentiste más de un agradable cosquilleo en el proceso. Luego, tiene que usar sus dos manos para rodear tu bícep—. La obsesión por el cuerpo se llama vigorexia, ¿sabes? Sin duda la padeces, ¿cuántas horas entrenas al día?

—Sólo las necesarias.

—Estás enfermo.

Ríes cruzándote de brazos, tu cabeza sigue apoyada en su hombro y decides no apartarla. Disfrutas en relativo silencio de esta cercanía y complicidad (relativo, porque la Torre Stark no es un edificio precisamente tranquilo), escuchando los trazos del lápiz sobre el papel, Tony incluso canturrea alguna canción que no conoces y sabes que ahora mismo es ese muchacho maravillado con sus propias obras hechas de metal, enchufes y cables de colores. En cierta manera, la situación es relajante y temes terminar con esta calma cuando hables, aun así, debes hacerlo.

—Tony —le llamas apartando la cabeza, sabes bien lo difícil que es hablar estando tan cerca, debías alejarte un poco para garantizar una conversación seria—, no pienso usar tus armaduras de metal.

—A ver, dos cosas: uno, no son simples armaduras metálicas, y dos, necesito tu mano un momento.

—Di lo que quieras, pero no pienso llevar nada de eso —en un mensaje contradictorio rechazas su idea, pero obedeces y le tiendes tu mano derecha.

—¿Sabes lo que dicen de los hombres que tienen las manos grandes? —no entiendes qué tiene que ver su pregunta con la conversación, y niegas confundido con la cabeza. Tony lleva sus ojos hacia tu entrepierna, sonríe logrando que tus mejillas se coloreen lo suficiente como para no poder disimularlo, y empiezas a entender la comparación—. ¿Debería hacer extra-grande también esa parte? No sería bueno si aprieta, ya sabes, la mala circulación puede mermar el flujo de espermatozoides e, incluso, causar la impotencia. No me gustaría que por mi culpa el súper-héroe favorito de América quedara impotente.

—Tony.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, usaré una alineación más flexible para esa zona, no te preocupes.

—Tony, escúchame —y lo hace, gira la cabeza hacia ti para demostrarlo—: no voy a llevar tu armadura, no me hace falta —ah, sus ojos. Son los ojos del niño huérfano, sin quererlo sonríes con la esperanza de que desaparezca ese brillo tan desolador que los envuelve—. Soy un experimento, ¿recuerdas? Mi cuerpo está hecho para resistir los golpes.

—Una bala no es un golpe, Steve.

—Pero es algo que puedo repeler con mi escudo, ¿no es suficiente?

—Tú y tu maldito escudo.

Aprieta los labios —incluso escuchas cómo rechinan sus dientes— y se pone en pie, por más que le llamas no se gira y se marcha, cuaderno en mano, hacia el ascensor. Es el crío quien desaparece, farfullando algún insulto, todavía insultando desaparece de tu vista bajando un buen puñado de pisos en muy poco tiempo.

No te queda otro remedio que suspirar llevándote la mano a la frente, otro desacuerdo, ¿no ocurrían demasiado a menudo últimamente? Siempre había sido difícil lidiar con un Stark, pero parecía que ahora lo era más que nunca, y a esto no ayudaban sus comentarios sarcásticos y extraño sentido del humor. Aun así persistes, te mantenías de lo más convencido en llegar a un punto de acuerdo, ¡debía haberlo! De lo contrario nunca se habría podido poner en marcha la iniciativa Vengadores.

Decides sacudir la cabeza, no te cuesta demasiado dejar la mente en blanco y ponerte en marcha. Primero te pones en pie y después sigues los pasos de Tony por el edificio yendo al mismo sitio, sólo que él bajó en ascensor y tú a pie por las escaleras, un cajón metálico que sube y baja con un par de cuerdas no te parece algo del todo fiable, ni siquiera aunque lleve la marca Stark escrita a un lado.

Después de unos minutos llegas al taller —¿a uno de ellos? ¿Cuántas salas tenía Tony llenas de cachivaches y extrañas máquinas?—, y le encuentras sentado en el suelo rodeado de artilugios a cada cual más extravagante, supones que él mismo los habrá creado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Capitán? —su voz interrumpe tu vistazo a la sala, tienes que sortear un par de obstáculos (herramientas, piezas de metal, cables…) para llegar a su posición. Te agachas a un lado mirando lo que manipulaba—. Es un imán —responde antes de que preguntes—. Irá incrustado a un brazalete, también metálico, y atraerá a algo bastante peligroso. ¿Lo escuchas?

Prestas atención y sí, lo escuchas, una serie de golpes constantes, uno tras otro. Sin embargo, desconoces de dónde vienen o qué los está causando.

—Es el polo opuesto del imán. Y algo más, claro.

—Tony, ¿qué estás tramando? —era imposible saber qué pasaba por su mente, su cerebro es distinto al tuyo o al de cualquiera, ¡y tan distinto! Pocas personas podrían comprender qué ocurría en sus neuronas. Sospechas que a veces ni el propio Tony logre comprenderlo.

—Ten, póntelo —te acerca el brazalete y te diviertes viendo su mirada: impaciente y emocionada—. Más rápido, ¿es que debo hacerlo yo todo? Trae —tira de tu brazo y decide ponértelo él—. Ahora no te muevas, no te dolerá. No demasiado.

Tienes que admitir que te preocupa verle armado con una especie de soldador, Tony no se molesta en cubrir sus ojos y maneja la llama azul a lo largo del brazalete, acoplando uno de sus cierres al contrario. Te explica que es un mecanismo de seguridad para que no se suelte por más que te muevas, pero estás demasiado ocupado sintiendo el calor del propio fuego rozando tu piel como para hacer caso a la explicación.

—Camina, corre, salta, brinca, no sé, muévete —te dice apartando el soldador, apagándolo—. Tiene que venir hacia ti.

—¿El qué?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Suspiras poniéndote en pie, mueves un poco tu brazo a la espera de que algo aparezca. Escuchas más golpes como los de antes, el ruido era ensordecedor, una pieza metálica debía estar golpeando otra con bastante fuerza para crear tal escándalo. Quizá fuera uno de los robots de la torre, conocías la enorme cantidad de metal que se manejaba aquí dentro. Un último golpe dejó en ridículo a los anteriores, Tony se pone en pie de un salto y mira expectante la dirección de dónde vino.

—¡Ahí viene, prepárate!

No te da tiempo a preguntar para qué —o quién— debías prepararte, contemplas atónito cómo tu escudo vuela hacia ti, no, hacia el brazalete. Estiras rápido el brazo y encaja como un puzle sin el menor de los problemas, ¿cómo era posible? Separas el escudo para examinarlo con más detalle, descubriendo los imanes perfectamente acoplados en la zona trasera del escudo y en mitad del brazalete.

—Qué conveniente.

—Por supuesto, unos imanes capaces de atraerse a cientos de metros de distancia y lo único que obtengo a cambio es un vago _"qué conveniente",_ nada de _"muchísimas gracias por entregarme tan magnífica idea que ha tenido tu genio sobrehumano"_ —resopla negando con una de sus manos—. La gente mayor pierde las cosas con demasiada frecuencia, es un verdadero milagro que no hayas perdido el escudo en alguna parte.

No puedes evitar reír al escucharle, volviendo a dejar el escudo contra el brazalete, lo que te permite tener libres ambas manos, algo vital en cualquier batalla. Esta idea era mucho más que conveniente, dadas ciertas circunstancias, como una emboscada enemiga, podría llegar a salvarte la vida.

Miras a su creador todavía sonriendo, y aliviado descubres que te devuelve la sonrisa. El muchacho había vuelto, pavoneándose de sus habilidades en la mecánica, dejando atrás la tristeza del niño y las pataletas del crío, no por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué tal si te diseño un traje con los colores de la bandera? —el niño vuelve a mirarte, _"otra vez no"_ es lo único que puedes pensar leyendo su mirada—. Seguro que tengo algo como eso en algún archivo, sólo necesitaré unas horas para revisa-

—Tony —le interrumpes sujetando su brazo, llegando a tirar de él, sin contacto físico seguiría perdido en sus cavilaciones durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo—, con los dos imanes es más que suficiente.

—Realmente son cuatro, no dos. De esta forma la atracción es más fuerte y corre menos riesgo de interrumpirse —el crío regresa ladeando la cabeza—. No tendrás problemas, el escudo te seguirá como un perrito allá donde vayas, sólo ten cuidado con la posición del brazo, sus bordes tan afilados hacen daño y-

—Tony —le interrumpes una vez más—, no soy ningún temerario, sabes que tendré cuidado. Siempre lo he tenido.

—Nunca es el suficiente —esa mirada, justo esa mirada y no otra tiene el poder de sacudirte el alma—. Joder, Steve, sabes que nunca lo es.

Y ahí estaba, Tony Stark, no el niño, ni el crío, ni el muchacho, ni el hombre, sino todo él, absolutamente todo él desmoronándose en su inquebrantable palacio de hierro. Te acercas agradeciendo no llevar nada en las manos, ambas libres, le abrazas —y estrujas— con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que le entierras sin remedio en tu pecho. Con este abrazo el niño dejará de llorar, el crío se calmará, y el muchacho volverá a reír. ¿Y el hombre? Bueno, el hombre corresponde sintiéndote cerca, no quiere alejarse de ti y te lo demuestra acomodándose entre tus brazos.

Te parecía una locura tras todo lo que habíais vividos juntos, algo de lo que Tony se burlaría más tarde, no había duda, pero tu corazón late a un ritmo más que acelerado, amenazando con ser un infarto de no ser por las fantásticas condiciones de tu cuerpo. Pero no podía evitarse, no cuando estás enamorado de Tony Stark, del niño, del crío, del muchacho, del hombre…

Estás enamorado de todo él.

* * *

.

.

.

Última nota:

Ojo, ojo aquí. Supongo que el imán que lleva Steve en el brazo (hablo de La Era de Ultrón, cuando lanza el escudo hasta el infinito y más allá) lo habrá creado él mismo, pero éste es MI fic y me gusta (mucho) la idea de que Tony se preocupa por él~

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
